A Night of Fright
by aly619
Summary: It Halloween Night and all the guild are getting together for a Halloween party.


It was Halloween Night and Fairy Tail was getting ready for Halloween. I can't wait for the Halloween party said Natsu as he clenched his fist in the air. Aye said Happy as he agrees with his best friend. Hey, Natsu if you're done being happy. You can help us with the decoration said Lucy who was hanging some paper bats. Ah, do I have to Lucy said as he puffed his cheeks. Yes, you do Flambrain. Everyone is helping said, Gray. Not everyone is helping Icehead. Laxuas and Gajeel aren't helping. Of course, they helping. They went grocery shopping with Mirajane and Levy said Gray who was shirtless. Oh boy, I hope they bring plenty of food said Natsu who was drooling. Aye said Happy. At this point, Gray was annoyed with Natsu and decided to go back to work. Natsu if you're not going to help then as least invite the other guides said Erza as she was hanging some skeletons.

Alright, fine Natsu as he grabbed the invitation that was on the counter of the bar. Come Happy said Natsu. Aye said Happy. Both headed off to deliver the invitation. This going to be a fun party said Happy. You know what would be more fun said Natsu with a smirk. What? Said Happy. If we give the girls scary. I don't think that a good idea said Happy who sounded nervous. Ah, come Happy it is fun besides what could go wrong said Natsu who continues to smirk. You know when people say that. Bad things always happen said Happy who now frightens. Natsu went to every guild and handed the invitation to the Guild master.

There only one Guild left. Come on happy let head to Sabertooth said Natsu with a grin. Aye said Happy. Natsu and Happy arrival at Sabertooth and were greeted by Sting and Lector. Hey, Natsu what up said Sting. Hey, Sting not much just came here to deliver you the invitation to the party said Natsu as he handled the invitation. Hey Happy it good to see you said Lector with a smile. It's good to see you too love rival said Happy as he mumbled the last two words. Huh? You say something said Lector with a confused look on his face. Oh, nothing said Happy as he laughed nervously. Hey, Sting wants to join me in scaring the girls said Natsu. Sounds fun said Sting with a smile. I wouldn't if I were you said a familiar voice. Oh, come on Rogue learn to have a little fun said, Sting. I don't think that scaring the girls is fun. I think it childish and stupid said Rogue in a serious tone. I think so too said, Frosch. Fine Rogue, you don't have to join I just ask the other guy if they wanted to join in said Sting. You just are placing them in danger said, Rogue. Oh, Rogue, we are fine said Sting with a grin.

I bring any of the boys from the Fairy tail. then we meet before the party start said Natsu as he headed back to FairyTail. Unknown to the boys that Minerva ear dropper on the boys' conversation. What a bunch of idiots said Minerva as she went off to tell the girls.

By the time Natsu arrival at the guild. Everyone finishes decorating the guild. Erza the invitation have delivered said Natsu with a grin. Good Job Natsu said Erza. You guys better go home and get dressed the party will start soon said Erza. Aye said team Natsu. I can't wait to see everyone in costume said, Wendy. I bet everyone is going to wear some great costumes said Lucy Mine costume is going to be the best one said Natsu. That what you think Flamebrain said Gray who was shirtless. No way your costume will be better than mines stripper said Natsu. Juvia thinks Gray-sama will look cool no matter what he wears. Those two are at it again said Lucy who put her hand on her hand. The boys always compete with each other said Erza. Alright, you two that enough save your word for when you're in costume said Erza who stepped in between Natsu and Gray. Natsu and Gray gave each other one last glare before walking off.

Natsu as heading home and put on his zombie costume. Well, Happy how do I look like said Natsu. You look so cool said Happy. By the way Natsu? Hm, Why do I have to be a brain said Happy? Isn't Happy. Zombie love to eat brains, so it makes sense for you to dress as a brain said Natsu. You make a good point said happy who was still not thrilled. Anyway, let's put that aside. Did you gather anyone in the guild to join us in pranking the girls? Aye, sir, I did. Jet, Droy, Romeo and other boys will be joining us except for Gajeel, Laxuas and Gray said Happy. I expect that those three wouldn't join said Natsu. Natsu I think you should reconsider doing this said Happy. No way little buddy. Halloween happens once a year. I am not going to miss this opportunity. Natsu you really can be an idiot sometimes said Happy. Natsu just smiles and head off to the party

At Sabertooth Sting, Lector, Rufus, and Orga have gathered together. Sting was wearing a Werewolf costume. Orga was wearing a Gorilla outfit. Rufus was wearing a scary clown costume. Okay, guys we soon meet up with Natsu, so before we go. I am going to ask if you guys want to back down now your chance. We're with you all the way Sting said Orga. Boys need to stick together always said, Rufus. Alright then let head out.

All the girls were head to fairy hill when they ran into Minerva and Yukino. Hey guys what are guys doing said, Lucy? We came to talk to you about something said, Minerva. What is it said Erza? After explaining to the girls that Natsu alongside Sting and the rest of the boys were planning to scare them. That just like Natsu to do something so childish said, Lucy. What do we do said, Wendy? We are going to give them a taste of their own medicine said Yukino. We make them think twice about scaring us ever again said Minerva as she gave an evil grin.

The Halloween party has begun and everyone was having a good time. Meanwhile, Natsu, Sting, and others have discussed the plan. Okay everyone here said Natsu. Here said, everyone. Are sure about this Natsu I not so sure it a good idea said Droy. Don't be such a wimp Droy. You agree to this. There no turning back now said Natsu. We going to regret this said Jet as he shivers in fear. The boys headed inside the fairy tail guild to enjoy the party before beginning the prank. After two hours of eating and talking. It was time for the prank. Jet and Droy go turn off the light and then come back to join us said Natsu. We on it said both Jet and Droy. This is so exciting said Natsu. Big bro how long will girls be mad at us said Romeo. Don't worry Romeo I sure they would be mad for too long said Natsu with a smile. Hey, Natsu wasn't the light support be off already said, Sting. That right what are those two doing said Nastu with an annoyed look. Seconds later someone threw Jet and Droy towards the boys. What happens you guys said Romeo who was scared. The girls knew what we were up to said Droy. What? How? Said, Sting. It must have been your Emo buddy said Natsu who was now scared Rogue would never do that said Sting. You boys thought you can scare us said Erza who was wearing a police uniform. Natsu I going to have to teach you a lesson said Lucy who was wearing a teacher outfit. Lucy said Natsu as he crouches in fear. I expect you to be more mature Sting said Yukino who wearing a nurse outfit and holding a big needle. Yukino said Sting as he took a step back. Time to punish you naught boys said Minerva who was wearing a mistress outfit. Hey Natsu. Yeah, Sting. Next time let not scare the girls. Aye said Natsu. The girls beat up the boys as the other guild member watch. I'm glad I didn't join them said Rogue who was standing next Gray, Laxuas, and Gajeel. Aye said the three as they agree with Rogue. After the girls finish beating up the boy they went to the party while Natsu, Sting, and the others were lying on the floor all beat up. Next time we just enjoy the party said Natsu. Aye said the other boys as they agree that scaring the girls is never a good idea.


End file.
